The present invention refers to a sun visor for vehicles which has a sun-visor body incorporating a wire frame for stiffening it, a mounting support for a sun-visor shaft, and a spring which clamps on the sun-visor shaft.
A sun visor of this type is shown in EP-B-0 034 215. In that known sun visor, the mounting support for the sun-visor shaft is formed of a sheet-metal housing which must be produced separately and then be attached to the wire frame by, for instance, spot welding.
Sun visor shaft mounting openings on the stiffening frame are shown in DE-OS 29 13 933. Using a wire reinforcing frame to receive a support element for a visor is shown in DE 1,753,100.